A wedding story
by Set
Summary: Someone wants to get married, but not before their mate to be accepts everything about them, namely the little ponies. Please Read and Review


Dedication: To Lisa "Left Eye" Lopes, thank you for showing us that rap can be a decent form of music, now that you are gone it shall never be viewed as so again.  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own any of these characters, save for Eric. My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro and Marvel/Sunbow… at least I think. As a side note me writing this shows that I lack shame… yes, I have sunken very low. But to hell with it all, if I want to write a My Little Pony fic then DAMMIT I'm going to write a My Little Pony fic! And now on with the show.  
  
Chapter One  
  
She waited patiently in front of her barn, leaning against the fence. Her mind raced and she remembered what made her come here in the first place. She was now twenty-two, and was graduating college with a future in veterinary treatment, focusing on horses. Her little brother was twenty and was attending college in California, far away from her home in Nebraska. Her baby sister was eighteen and was finishing her senior year of high school, the same school that both her elder siblings attended. She too had plans of going to college. They rarely saw each other save for holidays and sometimes during the summer, but the memories of what they did together in their youth would never go away. She doubted that they knew that she was engaged, or that she made sure she came home the weekend it happened. The entire scene played out in her head like a black and white movie. He had called her at her apartment and told her to meet him in front of the fountain in the college square at sunset. She was there early, of course, she was never late for anything in her life and she surely wouldn't start now, when her boyfriend wanted to see her. They had met at this very spot two years ago, two strangers bumping into each other accidentally, or was it? Sparks flew instantly, and a week later they were a couple, and they shared their first kiss in the very same spot. The fountain held enormous sentimental value to both of them. The lights installed in the fountain had turned on, making the water glisten like crystal. She anxiously awaited him, wondering to herself what he could want. She saw him walking up in his plaid short-sleeved shirt, smiling as he walked closer. He was the sweetest man she had ever met in her life, topping off at six foot three, with light brown hair and hazel eyes. He was practicing law and was twenty-four years old. She smiled and kissed him when he stopped in front of her. "Eric, what was so urgent that I just had to meet you here right away?" She looked at him, his eyes beginning to shine with the beginnings of tears as he knelt to one knee and took a tiny box out of his pocket. She let out a gasp… could he really be doing this?  
  
"We've been together for a very long time." Eric said softly. "Everyday with you has made my life worth living." Eric opened the box and revealed a diamond ring. The sunlight shimmered off the stone, causing a tiny glare. "Megan, will you marry me?" He asked as the smallest tear fell from his eye. Megan was crying freely, with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Yes Eric, of course I'll marry you!" She said as he placed the ring on her finger. Eric stood up and they spent what seemed like an eternity hugging each other. The sunlight had since moved to the locket that had almost always been around her neck for the past twelve years. The locket that once held the rainbow of light. Then it hit her. The little ponies. If any man was going to marry her they would have to accept that part of her life, the most important part of her young life. She slightly pushed herself away from her husband-to-be.  
  
"What's the matter?" Eric asked, puzzled.  
  
"Eric, there is something that you need to see, but it's at home. We need to go there this weekend." Eric looked at her for a moment before he nodded.  
  
"Whatever it is, you can show me anything Megan." He smiled at her and she had never felt so sure in her life, Eric was the one. "Neither of us has Friday classes so we can pack right now and be at your house in a couple of hours. Do you want to do that?" Megan nodded. "Come on then, I'll walk you home." He linked her arm with his and they walked to Megan's house.  
  
The image left her mind and she was back in the present, at her house. Her parents, while overjoyed with the news, did not let them sleep in the same room. Again she was early, but the serenity of the countryside made her happy. She heard the door open and saw Eric walking outside, rubbing his hands together as he drew closer to her. "Good morning sweetheart!" She said in a semi-yell, as he was still too far to hear her normal voice. When Eric stood in front of her he kissed her on the cheek and held her hand.  
  
"Morning Megan." Eric said, as he let out a signal for being cold. "What is it you wanted to show me?" He asked. She smiled lightly and opened up her locket. The rainbow was no longer there, it had since taken a permanent place in pony land, its great beauty constantly shown in the land. But the rainbow always knew when its former keeper wanted to visit, and it would give off a signal to the little ponies whenever Megan opened the locket up. Eric looked at Megan, waiting for her to say something. "Megan, what is it you wanted to show me?"  
  
"Just wait Eric, you'll see." She looked towards the sky and Eric followed her eyes. He saw two shadows in the distance, and they drew closer with each second. As the figures came fully into sight he gasped. Flying ponies? Those could not be flying ponies! But as the periwinkle and pink colored horses touched down he could not stop staring. He looked at Megan who was hugging them both.  
  
"Wind Whistler! North Star!" She said happily. Eric was stunned, she knew these things? They had names?  
  
"Hello Megan, it has been awhile." The periwinkle horse said in a bland voice.  
  
"The rainbow gave the signal that you needed something. Where are Danny and Molly?" The pink horse asked in a voice that hinted towards an accent. Eric thought to himself about the other two people named. Weren't Danny and Molly Megan's little brother and sister? Eric tried to find a voice and was successful eventually.  
  
"Megan… what are these?" He asked dumbfounded. Megan and the two horses turned towards Eric.  
  
"Megan, who is this?" The pink one asked.  
  
"Wind Whistler, North Star, this is my fiancé, Eric. Eric, this is Wind Whistler…" Megan put her hand on the periwinkle one "… and this is North Star." She placed her other hand on the pink one. "They are my little ponies."  
  
"Uh… hi." Eric said with a gulp. "It is a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Likewise." Wind Whistler said.  
  
"Charmed." North Star replied. Eric still stared at the two creatures in front of him, and silently wondered what his fiancé had with them.  
  
"Well…" Megan began to say, "… shall we be off?" The ponies looked at Megan and both nodded, Eric stared at Megan, his face white.  
  
"You mean… we are going to ride them?" He asked.  
  
"Well we just can't walk to Pony Land silly!" She laughed as she sat on Wind Whistlers' back. "You can carry him right North Star?" The pink horse nodded.  
  
"Come on Eric, I'll take you with me."  
  
"Uh…" Eric said with a shaking voice.  
  
"Eric, just get on, I was nervous my first time too, but they know what they are doing. Trust them… trust me." Megan's words filled Eric with confidence and he got onto North Stars back and held onto her neck as tightly as he could without hurting her. The two ponies lifted off and Eric gasped loudly. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them he was awestruck. They were not in Nebraska any more, gone where the farm houses and dirt roads. They were replaced with lush forest and a pristine water fall. He looked around the vast valley and saw a lavender castle with blue spires. He thought that was where they were going to land but they flew the other direction, and in that direction was an estate, the same colors as the castle, maybe they had some connection. They landed and Megan got off Wind Whistlers back. Eric was shaking but he felt his body stop moving as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Welcome to Pony Land Eric."  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Eric looked at the surroundings while slowly finding the strength to get off of North Stars' back. Whatever this place was, it was beautiful, and he silently wished that he had brought a camera, but he never expected that Megan kept something like this a secret from everyone. "Megan… how did you find out about this place?"  
  
"They needed the help of someone with a pure heart to aid in their fight against evil. I was chosen."  
  
"But you kept this entire place a secret to everyone for so long-"  
  
"Not everyone." Megan said, breaking him off. "Danny and Molly came to Pony Land when the witches released the smooze."  
  
"Witches? Smooze?" Eric was attempting to process all this in his head.  
  
"How are Danny and Molly, Megan?" North Star again asked, as she was unanswered the first time.  
  
"They are fine North Star. Danny is attending college in California and Molly is going too graduate soon I would have told them I was coming for a visit but I felt…that this should be something that I shared with my fiancé alone." She cupped Eric's hands in hers. "These creatures are among the most important beings in my life, if you really want to marry me you have to know about them." Eric remained silent for a moment.  
  
"If they are important to you then they are important to me." Eric smiled at Megan who kissed him on his lips. She turned to her two equine friends who were smiling and slowly nodding. Fizzie winked in, unannounced, as usual.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Megan! It really is you!" She said in her energetic tone. Eric jumped up when he heard another voice, and he had no clue who said that. He turned around to see a teal pony with teal, white, and pink hair. It reminded him of crest toothpaste. Then he looked at her face and saw the pearl white horn. A unicorn?! This pony was a unicorn? Megan bent her head past Eric's shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Yes Fizzie, it is me, and meet my husband-to-be, Eric. Eric, this is Fizzie."  
  
"Nice to meet you Eric!" Fizzie said, still bubbly.  
  
"Uh, Megan… I've seen ponies that can fly and ponies that can teleport. What is next, ponies that can dance?"  
  
"Well we do have the spring pageant…" Wind Whistler said.  
  
"Pageant?" Eric made it a question. "Honey… I won't lie to you, but all this is a little too much for me to take it at once."  
  
"Imagine how hard it was for me, a girl who was just ten years old, to take all this in Eric. You get used to it, just let it sink in."  
  
"I believe you sweetie." Eric said as he stared at the ground, seeing multi- colored balls rolling around. "Umm… do you ponies hack up fur balls that are the color of your skin?" The little balls popped open, revealing that they had eyes, hands, and mouths. Eric jumped up again, "I really need to get used to these sudden surprises." He turned to Megan and saw her kneeling on the grass.  
  
"Bushwoolies! I'm so happy to see all of you again!"  
  
"We are happy to see you too Megan." The blue fluff ball said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, happy to see Megan!" All the others said in unison. Eric turned towards Fizzie, letting Megan talk to the little fluff balls.  
  
"So, Fizzie, I saw some castle when we were flying over. Do you guys live there?"  
  
"No, that is where the Grundles live. We used to live there but then the smooze covered it up and the moochik gave us the Paradise Estates."  
  
"Grundles? Smooze? The moochik? Why didn't I just stay in bed this morning?" Eric and Fizzie both looked over at Megan, who was laughing and playing with the Bushwoolies.  
  
"She is why Eric. You love Megan and would do anything for her, even accept something that just doesn't seem possible like our existence." Fizzie said smiling.  
  
"You know, I didn't picture you as the type to say something with depth Fizzie."  
  
"Well you can't live with Wind Whistler for this long without having a moment like that." They both laughed. Megan came up to them and leaned over Eric.  
  
"You enjoying it here?" She asked.  
  
"At first I was scared, but now I see how much you love all the things that live here, and I would never expect you to give them up, never." She smiled and kissed him on his cheek.  
  
"There is a reason I brought you here honey, I want to get married here in Pony Land, so all my friends can see my wedding."  
  
"I don't see why not Megan. But can the Pegasus ponies carry all of our friends and family?" He asked.  
  
"Uh, it would just be me, you, and my brother and sister. Only the people that the three of us feel can keep the secret of Pony Land can ever pass the rainbow of light."  
  
"If we get married here it won't be official Megan."  
  
"We wouldn't really get married here dear. We would have a mock wedding, but at least my closest friends could see the most important day of my life." Eric was concerned, but he knew this was important to Megan.  
  
"Of course we can get "married" here in Pony Land, I would never deny you something that means so much to you." The ponies and Bushwoolies cheered as the soon to be married couple embraced under the gates of the Paradise Estate. "It will be perfect Megan, just perfect."  
  
Epilogue  
  
A month later the ponies had the greatest celebration in the history of Pony Land. Eric and Megan flew into Pony Land separately, so as Eric would not see his bride before the veil was unveiled. Danny flew in from California the day before and dressed up in a tuxedo. Molly was adorned in a sky blue bridesmaids dress. Both of them were overjoyed to see their old friends for the first time in many years. Spike played the wedding march on the piano and the ceremony was done by the Moochik, since he was the oldest and wisest in the land. It was held near the waterfall, so that the baby sea ponies could also see the ceremony. They put a heart-shaped clam under the foot of the waterfall so it would part in the shape of a heart. The ceremony was watched by all of the little ponies friends, including the Grundles and Katerina. After the ceremony the "newlyweds" were flown home on what was formerly Rose Dusts' royal chariot, with a "Just Married" sign in the back of the chariot. Two weeks later the actual wedding was held, and the officially married couple spent their honeymoon in Pony Land, unbeknownst to everyone except for Danny and Molly. Sometimes Eric would be taken in awe by the sheer volume of everything Megan did with these creatures when she was young. He would look at Megan, see her smile, and all his worries would go away. He was happy with the way his life had gone. And a year later when Eric Jr. was born he was shown all the love that beings of two worlds could give him. 


End file.
